


In My Woods

by IowaGuy1979



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Post-Save Chloe Price Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IowaGuy1979/pseuds/IowaGuy1979
Summary: Happy Halloween, boils and ghouls!
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Kudos: 4





	In My Woods

Max had just gotten back from Victoria Chase’s house. It had been about a year since Arcadia Bay’s destruction. Max and Chloe had gone to Seattle, afterwards. 

Max was still surprised that the Queen Bitch of Blackwell had reinitiated contact, a few months after the storm. They had all managed to become friends, which Max would have thought much more impossible than having temporal powers.

To stave off the depression from the anniversary, Victoria had invited Max and Chloe to a Halloween party. Chloe had begged off, claiming to be worn out from her coding job. They had gone to a rather expensive costume store. Max had balked at first, but, Chloe’s job made more than enough to afford it.

“Max. Max, this outfit is calling to us. ‘Wear me, Max’, it says”  
Chloe stood in front of a Little Red Riding Hood costume. It was revealing, but, nowhere near as much as most of the women’s costumes there.

Chloe gave her the patented Price Puppy Eyes, and Max folded like a cheap card table.

She had gotten a few looks at the party, as well as a “You clean up pretty good, Max” from Victoria.

As she stepped through the front door of their house, a loud wolf howl echoed.

HHOOOWWWWWWLLL!!!

Who’s that I see walking in these woods?

Why, it’s little red riding hood

Hey there little red riding hood

you sure are looking good

you’re everything a big bad wolf could want.

And, from out of their bedroom, stepped Chloe. She wore a opened suit jacket, a white dress shirt that was unbuttoned down to her chest, and tight dress slacks.

She fixed Max with a stare and a smirk, and mouthed the next words in time.

Listen to me

I don’t think little big girls should

go walking in these spooky old woods alone.

She looked every inch the dangerous predator. Max gulped.

Chloe slowly stalked towards her prey, a dangerously sexy look on her face.

HOOWWWLLL!!!!

What big eyes you have

the kind of eyes that drives wolves mad

so just to see you don’t get chased

I think I ought to walk with you a ways

Chloe drew up to Max, running a finger slowly across her bottom lip

what full lips you have

they’re sure to lure someone bad

so until you get to Grandma’s place

I think you ought to walk with me and be safe.

As their eyes connected, Chloe’s eyes turned from sultry to gentle and warm.

What a big heart I have

the better to love you with

little red riding hood

even bad wolves can be good

I’ll try to keep satisfied

just to walk close by your side

maybe you’ll see things my way

before we get to grandma’s place

“I love you, Max”, she whispered.

“Me, too.” Max’s eyes flashed with promise. “Now, be a good wolf and come claim your prey”

With that, Chloe slowly led her to their bedroom.

As the song let out one last HHOOOWWWLLLL!!!, Spotify turned off.

As, Chloe pinned her to their bed, Max realized that this had been the best Halloween she had ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> This song I did not hear on Spotify. It just popped into my head, because of the day. Little Red Riding Max and the debonair and dangerous Wolf Chloe followed.
> 
> Lil Red Riding Hood is sung by Sam The Sham and The Pharaohs


End file.
